


weather's nice and hot, kinda like you

by Cakeenkets



Category: Aphmau Minecraft Diaries, aphmau - Fandom, diaries - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeenkets/pseuds/Cakeenkets
Summary: "Irene, it's so hot in here.""I know that but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?"





	weather's nice and hot, kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> i used another prompt, sue me.  
the prompt is literally the summary so yea. enjoy!
> 
> if you've read my other works, im pretty sure its pretty damn obvious that i headcannon zane as the dominant one in this relationship so bad  
look, i love mcd zane, and mcd zane is dominant as fuck and you cant deny that. that boi is smooth. sorry i don't make the rules

Zane's bored and lazy gaze settled on Travis' form as the white-haired fidgeted at the opposite end of the room. The demon's eyes were wary and watchful of the high priest's each and every small movement. A contrast from the high priest's relaxed composure and seemingly trusting movements as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Zane couldn't blame the human-demon for being so wary. Zane could see himself doing the same thing too—of course, with more success in concealing it—if somebody as powerful and as unpredictable as him were to visit his home island unannounced with not a hint of any resemblance of an explanation either.

Skittering his eye from the demon, Zane hummed quietly to himself as he surveyed the rest of the small room Travis had managed to rent to him for the night. 

It was simple really, as expected from an isolated island with limited resources. Enki's island wasn't exactly well known to traveling merchants nor was it easy to get to the island in the first place, thus the furnishings of the inn Zane was staying at was bland and common, definitely a huge contrast from the usual extravagant and grandeur luxuries he was accustomed to. Though, according to Travis, the inn was the closest he could get to what Travis could deem suitable and appropriate for a high priest to stay at. Travis' own little home apparently did not meet that standard. 

Travis explained rather shyly and shamefully—as he struggled to quickly put on his boots that mid-afternoon—that his home only possessed one bed and he didn't have any extra blankets in his hands to spare either. Though, the revelations were unsurprising to Zane considering that the high priest was previously aware of the fact that the demon lived alone. Despite that, Zane didn't mind any of it really, but Travis stubbornly insisted on going through the trouble of getting him a proper place to spend the night in anyways, even when it was a well-known fact that Travis Valkrum was not a welcome individual to the rest of the island's people. But thanks to Zane's reputable titles, Travis' job of finding a place to stay was made easier and he was able to book an inn with as minimal conflict as possible. 

Zane found himself quietly observing the half demon warlock again. The human-demon was clearly conflicted on whether or not to leave or to stay and chat with the high priest. He kept his hands by his sides, but it was obvious to how his fingers slightly twitched and how he shifted his weight from one foot to another that he was nervous. Zane thought it was endearing however. Leave it to Zane to find some enjoyment from watching people grow uncomfortable in his mere presence. 

Zane—with how many times he’s visited the island, no doubt the two of them couldn't count the number of times anymore—had never once mentioned to Travis a single word regarding why he was always in Enki's island in the first place. Whenever the demon would inquire, Zane simply answered with the simple request of needing a place to spend the night in. And whenever Travis pushed further for more answers, Zane would answer him with the occasional nerve-racking silence. Travis seemed to have given up on asking any more questions after that and decided on sighing heavily instead. 

"_Valkrum_?" 

The sound of his own voice was lined with ill-concealed boredom as he placed both palms of his hands on the bed sheets, hoisting himself up and on his feet. He stood up and Travis went still, posture immediately rigid. Zane found it quite amusing, despite the tinge of pain dabbing at his chest at the fact that the white-haired still tensed up at him. He supposed he had no one else to blame this for other than himself. He liked to tease after all and Travis knew that first hand countless of times. Travis was just being wary. It was smart actually. 

"Ah-yeah, Zane?", the demon asked. 

One step with the heel of Zane's boot had the floorboards groaning in response, and Travis cringed at the sound, his face scrunching up. 

Zane decidedly took his sweet time making his way over to the white-haired who was still blocking the front of the door, prolonging the demon's anxiety as Zane delayed answering the other's questions. 

He was getting impulsive. Zane knew that and he hated it. He didn't even know why he had even initiated conversation as he didn't know what to converse of anyways. Travis was starting to rub off on him and the mischievous part of Zane wanted to make sure that he was going to make Travis pay for it. 

Zane stopped just a few inches from Travis, his boots stopping with a resounding clack on the wooden floor. His form towered over the demon thanks to the added height the heels of his boots gave him. Travis looked at him curiously and then nervously. 

Casting his blue eye onto the small window across the room, Zane opened his mouth to speak in the usual practiced boredom. 

"This room here is rather stuffy, don't you think?", he decided to ask. 

"_Oh_. Yeah, sorry", was the immediate response. Travis had the decency to look and sound apologetic as well as he said this. "This is the best our—_their_ town could manage", he ended with a shrug. 

Zane clicked his tongue at the change of words, his eyes furrowing and frosting with a sharp and deadly ice before softening and deciding to calm down the rage threatening to blow out of his chest by darting his eyes all over, and seeking comfort in Travis' form. 

The demon's white hair was unruly and uncharacteristically unkempt. Travis had no one else to blame that for except Zane once again. One minute, the white-haired was fixing himself a snack in his small kitchen, the next minute, the high priest of O'khasis was knocking on his front door. Zane's arrival had clearly thrown him off guard, and he was forced to push down his appearance to the bottom of his list of priorities. His appearance obviously suffered for it. 

Though, Zane decided he rather liked seeing the demon's appearance disheveled like that. He marveled at the idea of what he can do to dishevel it further. 

"Uhm, Zane?" 

Travis' clothes were also obviously hastily put on; His coat merely draping over his shoulders, and his dress shirt poorly tucked into his pants. The shoelaces of his boots weren't even tied, just tucked in as well. 

"Is—is there anything you need?" 

Zane also noticed that the buttons of Travis' dress shirt seemed too small for the big slotted holes in the fabric of his clothing. It would be so _so_ easy to render them undone. 

"Wha—_what are you doing_?", Travis stammered loud enough to pull Zane from his thoughts. Zane's head snapped to look at Travis' face. The demon's face was a lovely light shade of red, and he looked impossibly more rigid than before. 

Zane locked eyes with him before his gaze slid back onto his own two hands. _Oh_. His hands were half way through unbuttoning the second button of Travis' shirt. He must've not been able to control himself as he mused over his own thoughts then. 

It took Zane a second longer before he managed to open his mouth again, but when he did, a grin manifested on his face, hidden under the fabric of his face mask. "Irene, it's so hot in here", he then said in mock exaggeration as if that answered anything. His hands moved expertly to slide more of the clothing's buttons out of the way. 

A deep blush settled on the Travis' tanned complexion as he realised what the high priest was doing. "I—I know that! But! But, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?!" 

Zane ignored him, continuing his work with his hands. He spared a glance at the scandalized look on Travis' face, staring right into his own with impossibly wide green eyes. 

_If you don't want me to, then stop me. _

Travis looked absolutely appalled and Zane barely contained a chuckle. 

Zane's hands stopped when Travis' own hands started moving from his peripheral view. He looked at Travis with a curious lift of an eyebrow. Travis lips were pressed into a tight line, quivering ever so lightly but his eyes were fired with determination. 

_Oh?_

Fingers grazed the hem of Zane's face mask. Zane looked at the demon before him, his single blue eye daring him to continue. Travis simply met those eyes with an intensity that told him he was not backing down, a passion Zane all so admired in his spirit. 

Travis pulled down the mask hiding the smattering of freckles on Zane's cheeks and his mischievous grin. The single movement was all the confirmation Zane needed before the high priest roughly smashed his lips onto Travis'. 

Travis would be lying if he said he didn't see it coming but he wouldn't be lying if he said he was at the very least surprised. 

A loud thud reverberated as Travis' back was promptly pressed against the door. He groaned and Zane felt the demon flinch at his roughness but didn't seem to push him away. In fact, after the initial surprise had died down, Zane could feel him tilt his head as to better their positions. He grinned at this as he clumsily continued tugging the rest of the buttons off of Travis' shirt. 

It was no sooner that Zane freed Travis from his dress shirt and he spared no time in hungrily placing his hands all over the demon’s chest, hungry for the feel of the demon’s bare skin on his touch. He felt Travis shudder beneath him and the grip on his hair tightened. Zane smirked under the kiss and he licked Travis’ lips, silently asking for permission as if he needed it. The demon promptly opened his mouth and not a second later, Zane’s tongue began exploring the cave of Travis’ mouth in an overwhelming and all-consuming way. 

Travis whimpered and failingly tried to swallow in a moan. Zane saw this as a challenge and he bit down hard the demon’s bottom lip, succeeding in making Travis gasp. Zane couldn’t contain his own groan as the sound whispered into his ears. He could feel the demon’s knees slightly buckle against him. 

Travis broke free from the kiss, face red and flustered. Oh, how Zane wanted to devour him right there and then, and he realized that he could. Zane leaned onto the crook of the demon's neck and began pressing soft kisses on them. Travis' breath hitched and he let out an ill-concealed moan. Zane only sucked on the skin harder. 

"Za—_Zane_—", another muffled moan, "—the—_the bed_." 

Zane pulled away. He looked absolutely flushed as well but whatever embarrassment he had was completely overtaken by Travis'. He grinned. 

"_Oh?_ How eager." 

Travis sputtered, "You're one to talk!" 

"Is this why you rented us a room to stay for the night? What? Couldn't do it on your own bed, Valkrum? I don't know what to say, Travis. I expected more from you."

"You know very well I wouldn't have rented this room if I'd had known!"

Zane paused. A grin slowly starting to etch onto his face. "You wouldn't have?" 

Travis gulped. 

"What if I don’t want to move to the bed though?", Zane teased as he moved to whisper onto Travis' ear, breath hot and voice husky. 

"What if I want you here right now?" He moved to lightly nibble the demon's ear lobe. 

Travis gasped lightly and he bit back another soft moan. "Someone might hear us”, he heavily breathed. 

"Let them." 

"Wha—_what_!?" 

"So everybody will know that you are mine, and only mine, Travis Valkrum." 

_Mine, mine, mine._

Travis swallowed thickly. Zane took his silence as an invitation to continue pressing more kisses on the side of his neck. 

"Were—Weren't you complaining just a moment ago that it was too hot in here?"

"Mmhm." Zane was half listening as he trailed down more kisses on the juncture of the demon’s neck. Travis’ breath hitched. 

"Isn't this just going to make you sweat even more?"

Zane paused. He slowly removed himself from Travis. He had disbelief written all over his face, the same kind of expression he would wear whenever someone mentioned something so unbelievably idiotic. Travis feared he might’ve said something wrong. And apparently, he had.

"What in Irene's name are you trying to do, Valkrum? Are you _trying_ to cockblock yourself?" 

Mortified, Travis’ eyes widened and his face couldn’t get any redder. "N—_no_! Of course not! _Irene_!" 

He buried his face in his hands and groaned, slouching forward and desperately trying to shrink himself from his embarrassment as he did. Zane caught the demon’s hands and brought them down. Travis watched him exasperatedly and Zane actually genuinely smiled at him. That smile however did not last as a cocky smirk replaced it, accompanied with a mischievous glint in Zane’s eye. 

"Then shut your pretty little mouth or I'll shut them for you,'' Zane said and Travis didn't get to protest any further as another kiss had promptly cut him off from whatever retort he had. In fact, Travis didn't get to speak any more after that—if you didn't count Zane's name repeatedly coming out of his mouth for the rest of the night. 

Zane would never admit it but paying for an expensive voyage to an almost unknown miserable island just to meet a certain white-haired demon has got to be one if not his only favorite thing to do in his pass time. 

Zane could only wonder how long he can get away with these visits without Travis figuring out his real intentions for always visiting the demon's island. Travis Valkrum may seem like a shy and timid individual but if the demon knew, that mischievous little flirt will never let Zane live it down. 

Zane chuckled softly at the thought as he snuggled his head further into the mess of soft white hair, pressing his body closer to the peaceful body sleeping beside him. 

The sun had already well passed the horizon but Zane was never opposed to having his journey back to O’Khasis postponed if it meant he had a few more minutes to bask in the warmth and listen to the soft snores of the body next to him.


End file.
